


I'm Way Too Excited for This

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Series: The Long Distance Problem [3]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Youtube - RPF
Genre: Jack tops, M/M, Then there's porn, and jack cleans stuff, badly written sex, birthday stuff, have you noticed it's easier to clean someone else's house as opposed to your own?, please enjoy, sorry - Freeform, that's basically this, there's supposed to be a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: It's Felix's birthday, and Jack pays a visit as a birthday present on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to be the 80th jelix fic don't judge cause i'm shit at writing sex and i'll beta this tomorrow cause it's like midnight sorry

October 24th of twenty-seventeen.

Felix’s birthday.

Jack had promised not to do anything crazy. Had promise not to go all out. Had promised to be a good boyfriend and respect Felixs’ wishes by not sacrificing his own time and money for the sake of the man he loved.

It was fucking ridiculous and probably the only time Jack ever planned on breaking a promise to Felix.

He looked up at Felix’s flat from the cab, brimming with excitement. Felix was home, but he wasn’t expecting Jack. He wasn’t expecting anything, save a package in the mail and the heartfelt email Jack had already sent, and he had no plans. Felix had taken the day off of work and been so horribly disappointed when he’d heard that Jack was going to be “working” all day. Total bullshit. The plane fight was hell, because he just wanted to arrive in London already and get to Felix as quickly as he could. Being in love was hard, sometimes, but Felix was always worth it. Especially when Jack was able to do things like this. Surprise Felix and really prove that he loved him. Felix was usually the one who flew to see him, and while Felix had never confessed that it felt one-sided, Jack sometimes felt like it was. He loved being able to tip the scales.

After paying and grabbing his backpack, Jack bounded up into the flat and stood in front of the door, taking in a deep breath to prepare himself. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He hadn’t thought of anything worthwhile on the flight and knew he probably wouldn’t in the next five seconds between him growing a pair and knocking on the door. Felix wouldn’t be mad, right? He couldn’t get mad. Jack had presents and stuff. Michael and Brad were going to show up in a few hours with the cake Jack had requested they get and PJ was picking up the streamers. He had this entire plan for a birthday party and Felix just couldn’t get mad at him. 

Fuck, Felix might get mad.

Jack groaned and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was being a pussy. This was why he didn’t do extravagant and big-gesture-like things. He didn’t exactly have anxiety, but he definitely wasn’t a well put together human being. “I’m gonna have a fucking panic attack” was his catch phrase. Except this… this was Felix. Felix basically gone to the moon and back for him. Even if he got slightly irate, Jack knew that doing something like this for Felix would say a lot more about what Jack felt for him than words ever could. And it was his fucking birthday! Who wouldn’t want a party on their birthday? At least a small one, with friends and a lover.

That settled it for Jack. He kicked the door with his toe once, then wrapped his knuckles on the wood. He heard stumbling and then Felix calling out, saying he was coming to the door. Jack grinned a little regardless of the nerves. Hearing Felix’s voice without the electronic pollution was a relief. 

When the door opened, and warm light spilled onto Jack’s face, he widened his smile and threw his arms open. “Felix!” he cried out, feeling like he could explode when he laid his eyes on his boyfriend’s face. Felix’s expression ranged from flustered to confusion, to shock, to pure joy in a matter of moments and then there were arms wrapped around Jack’s torso, squeezing tightly. Felix didn’t seem angry in the slightest. Thank fuck. 

“Holy shit, you’re here!” Felix shouted. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!” Jack laughed and threaded his fingers in Felix’s hair, pulling him back to seal their lips together. Felix kept exclaiming excitedly against his lips, raving about how he couldn’t believe Jack was here, and it was cute, it was very endearing, but Jack really fucking wanted to just kiss this boy properly. He reached down and squeezed Felix’s ass to shut him up. Felix cut himself off with a squeak and lurched back from the kiss, blushing and smiling like an idiot and pulling Jack inside the flat. 

“I can’t believe you’re here, dude, this is awesome!” Felix gushed, floundering around and picking up his flat. “Uh, I wasn’t expecting anyone, didn’t think anyone would be here, sorry, it’s dirty, but holy crap, hi, I just, I gotta clean, I totally didn’t think you’d be here. I definitely didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“It’s yer fucking birthday,” Jack said as he tossed his bag onto the couch and went to help Felix clean up. “Ye’ shouldn’t be doin’ this. Go sit down, let me clean.”

“Wow, hah, yeah, no fucking way.”

Jack laughed and kicked at Felix’s ass as Felix bent down to straighten some books on the coffee table. “Go fucking sit! You’re not supposed to do anything on your birthday! And we’ve got people coming with stuff, so you’ve got to let me get things ready myself, or it won’t be much of a birthday present.”

“Who’s coming?” Felix asked, perking up slightly. “Everyone said they were busy.” The idea that Felix had really thought he’d be spending his birthday alone was a little saddening. 

“PJ, Michael, Brad, and whoever they bring,” Jack said. “They said they’d get the right people. They’ll be here in an hour or so, so you’ve got to let me handle this. They’ll give me so much shit if they find out I let you clean the fuckin’ house on your fuckin’ birthday.”

Felix groaned and dropped onto the couch beside Jack’s bag. “Fine. But only because you asked with so many nice curse words.”

Jack smirked to himself and went to Felix, bending over to kiss him again. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Felix murmured in reply, the faint blush returning. “How long can you stay?”

“The weekend.”

“Not long enough,” Felix sighed.

Jack reached down to pat Felix’s thigh, trying to go for comforting. “Long enough to give ye’ a good time. Happy birthday, Fe’. I hope it’s a good one once I’m done.”

“If you really wanna clean everything, you should probably get started,” Felix said. “I haven’t cleaned my bedroom in, like, three weeks.”

“What the fuck, Fe’?”

“I have no one to show off for!” Felix laughed. “No one comes here! There’s literally no point in putting effort into this place, I’m basically living in a shitty bachelor pad even though I’m anything but a bachelor, thanks to you.”

“Just fuckin’ sit there and look cute,” Jack snickered. “Where’re yer trash-bags?”

He spent thirty minutes cleaning the flat, and refusing to let Felix help. Bustling around with the trash bags and the cleaner. Felix protested a lot, even started outright whining for a minute, but Jack would always shut him up with a kiss. He got a text from Michael, saying there ETA was in another thirty minutes, and knew he had just enough time to clean Felix’s bedroom. Or at least clean off his bed so he’d have somewhere to sleep with Felix tonight. He slipped into the bedroom, despite Felix protesting, saying his room was fine, Jack didn’t need to clean his room, everything was good in his room. It was bullshit. Felix had just told him he hadn’t cleaned the damn place in three weeks. What was he so against Felix finding?

He moved around some laundry, snickered at the latest book Felix was reading, then paused when he saw the computer. When he saw his own face. 

Jack dropped all that he was doing and sat in Felix’s chair, looking to the screen. That was definitely his face, full screen on the monitor, and it was one of his videos, though he couldn’t tell which one. Still, there was no game going on and Jack’s face was the main focus, so it was probably one of those talking things Jack did now and again. Jack was pretty sure some people got annoyed by those. Felix was watching one, full screen, and it was cute to see and think about. “You’re watching my videos!” he called out. Felix didn’t respond, even though Jack knew Felix could hear him. He minimized the video, then went bright red. 

Felix had a few photos of Jack up. That wasn’t actually weird? Except all of the photos were photos Jack had sent Felix where he was less than entirely clothed. The shirtless post-shower selfies and the half-awake morning selfies. Weird, but not entirely alarming, until he saw the photo he’d sent Felix that had taken a good hour of encouragement to send.

See, he and Felix, they weren’t like most long distance couples. Sending dick pics and nudes was a little weird for them, as they usually poked fun at those kinds of things, and laughed like children whenever nudes were brought up in some sort of meme-ish way. But Felix had asked one night, genuinely asked, and Jack hadn’t actually wanted to say no. He liked the thought that Felix was attracted to his body. Felix was his boyfriend, he fucking should be attracted to him. Still, now there was a nude shot of Jack was from the chest down open on Felix’s desktop, and only then did Jack notice the lotion to the side of the monitor. His pants were suddenly even more uncomfortably tight than usual.

“What the fuck,” he said to himself, ears red and hot. He bit his lip, knowing exactly what had been happening. His heart began to race and he looked to the clock in the corner of the screen. He had about twenty-five minutes before everyone else arrived. Plenty of time. 

Jack got up and went back to the living room. Felix was sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest, looking so incredibly guilty that Jack would’ve laughed if he wasn’t already so intent on his plan. 

“So, uh,” Felix said, going for nonchalant. “Find anything interesting?”

“You should invest in a good tube of lube while I’m here,” Jack said, swinging his leg of Felix’s knees and settling down in his lap, chest to chest. Felix looked up at him with wide eyes. “Probably gonna do us a lot more good than lavender scented lotion. Nice choice, by the way, super gay.”

“Wait, so you’re not mad?”

“Me fuckin’ boyfriend is getting off to pictures of me, I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing I need to be mad about.” He rolled his hips downwards into Felix’s crotch, letting his intentions be known. Felix shuddered. “We really need some fuckin’ lube though. Ye’ got any?”

“Bathroom,” Felix gasped, hands coming up to Jack’s hips to hold on tight. “It’s in the bathroom.”

Jack smirked and tugged at Felix’s hair. “Get in the bedroom.”

He got up, grabbing the lube and meeting Felix in the bedroom, where Felix was struggling to step out of his jeans and not trip over himself at the same time. Jack laughed and helped Felix wrestle his shirt off from over his head. Jack stripped down easily, falling into bed with Felix, their limbs tangled as they kissed. It was a familiar thing that didn’t happen often enough. They were just both so sex-obsessed that there was none of that initial awkwardness after a long separation. 

“We have to be fast,” Jack mumbled into Felix’s jaw, grinding his thigh between Felixs’ legs. Felix was arching off the bed, mewling like a cute little kitten. Jack leaned up to kiss him. “Spread yer legs.”

“What?” Felix gasped, struggling to open his eyes as he ground his cock against Jack’s legs. God, he was fucking gorgeous like this, all naked and wanting. Felix had a hard time thinking when his dick was also hard. “What?”

“Spread yer legs,” Jack repeated patiently. Felix’s legs fell apart instantly.

“Do we have time?” Felix asked. “Wait, am I the one getting fucked?”

“Well, you are the one with his fucking legs open,” Jack pointed out with a smirk. “Pretty sure ye’ want to be my bitch, don’t you?” He expected Felix to put up a fight and try to flip him over. Felix hated being called anyone’s bitch. 

“Oh fuck, please,” Felix said instead. There was a dark desperation in his eyes that shut Jack up. “I need you, Jack, just give me something.” 

Jack reached for the lube and sat back. Felix’s knees rested loosely around Jack’s bare waist. He smiled blearily up at Jack like he knew exactly what he was doing to the Irishman. Jack was frenzied with his movements, fumbling to open the lube and and get some on his fingers. A good amount ending up on the sheets, but Jack had wanted to clean them anyways. Felix snickered when he saw Jack fuck up, and that had been Jack’s cue to really fuck him up. 

“Don’t give me that fucking attitude,” he growled, taking Felix’s hard cock in his hand just to shut him up. Felix gasped and looked up at Jack with a heady gaze, like he was daring Jack to do something. But Jack was a little lame and still blown away by how fucking gorgeous Felix looked, so he could only pump Felix’s cock to try and distract him. The lube was warming up as Felix let his head drop back onto the pillow. He was probably getting cocky. Probably didn’t think Jack was gonna do anything aside from get him off with his hand, nice and boring. Fuck that. 

Jack, filled with bravado, slid a finger inside Felix without warning. It was enough to earn a screech and send Felix lurching off the bed, the blond sitting up quickly and getting in Jack’s face, eyes huge and glassy. “Oh god,” Felix whispered, staring into Jack’s fucking soul. “Please. Please. I-I need this. Please.” No way in hell would Jack be able to say no to him. He moved the finger slowly, aware that he could hurt the other boy, but Felix wasn’t having any of that. “I was literally seconds from cumming wen you fucking showed up, you cannot take this slow,” Felix grit out. “Fucking move, Jack, just fucking move.”

So it was like that, then. Jack slid in a second finger, watching carefully as Felix’s eyes fell shut. Felix moaned, low in his throat. Jack fucked him with the two fingers, angling his wrist just right so he could get as deep as possible while Felix was still sitting up like this. When that proved to be too difficult, he put a hand on Felix’s chest and gently pushed him back down onto the mattress. The change of angle sent Jack’s fingers into Felix’s prostate, and Felix cried out, sounding startled. His eyes opened again and he looked almost feverish. His hips began to thrust down on Jack’s fingers, a silent request.

“Just one more,” Jack said, pressing his hand into Felix’s lower stomach to still his hips. “One more. Don’t want to hurt ye’.” Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to just slam inside Felix and fuck him senseless. It was hard telling himself no. 

“Hurting my fucking soul,” Felix slurred, fighting Jack’s hand and still trying to fuck himself on the fingers. “Hurry up, fucking seriously.”

“Just one more,” Jack repeated, pushing in the third finger. Felix was just so warm inside. It was hard to focus when all he could think about was slipping his cock inside. “God, Fe’, you’re so fucking…” He trailed off, unable to put it to words, as always. 

“If you don’t fucking me within the next thirty seconds, I’m going to start crying.”

Jack pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own cock in record time. Felix was watching him, he could feel the ice blue eyes on him. It sent a thrill through his veins. When Jack was ready, Felix settled back, letting his legs fall apart, the very image of debauched. His fingers were fisted in the sheets and his lower lip was caught between his teeth as he watched Jack. “You finally ready?”

Jack took Felix’s hips in a bruising grip and wordlessly pressed inside, taking it as slow as he could, knowing that self control was the most important thing he could have right now. Felix’s mouth fell open, just gaping up at Jack. Jack wondered if what Felix was feeling was comparable to what he felt. Felix’s body was a hot, wet heaven around Jack’s cock, alive and intimate and exactly what he needed. He could feel Felix tighten and relax around his cock once he had finally bottomed out. It was hard to breathe. Jack fucking loved it. 

“Seán,” Felix gasped. Jack’s birth name got his attention like a gunshot. He looked up and saw Felix looked like he was about to burst into tears or start to beg. “Seán,” Felix repeated, a broken tremor. “Please.”

“Oh fuck, you fucking beautiful son of a bitch,” Jack blurted out as he finally let himself go, fucking into Felix with earnest. Felix cried out and reached up to hold onto Jack’s shoulders, pulling him down so they could fumble through a kiss. The feeling of Felix’s body jumping up the bed with each of Jack’s thrusts was too much— he could distantly hear the headboard hitting the wall, and Felix wouldn’t stop moaning.

“Fucking listen to you,” Jack growled into Felix’s mouth, into his skin, his ear. “You sound like a fucking porn star, Felix. Should be a fucking porn star. People would come for fucking miles just to watch you.”

“Seán, fuck,” was all Felix could get out. Jack aimed a thrust and hit that spot again, sending Felix’s eyes into the back of his head. The hands on Jack’s shoulders turning into nails that dug into his skin, egging Jack on, making him fuck Felix harder. A helpless sound slipped from Felix’s throat, like Jack was fucking his soul from his body. He tilted his hips up and slammed into Felix’s prostate with each drive of his hips, refusing to let Felix catch a breath. 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Felix blurted out. Right on fucking time, too. Jack was sure they barely had any time left. “Oh god, Seán, I just need, I need—”

Jack reached between their bodies, fisting Felix’s cock and pumping him quickly. An inhuman sound fell past Felix’s lips before he came between their bodies, his whole frame trembling. The heat around Jack’s cock became like a vice and he could only manage a few more erratic thrusts before he spilled inside the other man, sinking his teeth into the skin of Felix’s neck. Felix and Jack dropped onto the bed, boneless. 

“My fucking neck,” Felix said after the few long moments of rest they shared. “Oh god. Am I bleeding?”

“You’re talking way too much,” Jack mumbled. “I obviously didn’t fuck you well enough.” He felt Felix laugh and smiled to himself, before craning his neck to see where he’d bitten him. “Oh shit.” It actually looked kinda bad. The skin was an angry purple and the mark of his teeth were definitely going to be there for the next week or so. 

“I’ll look up a makeup thing,” Felix sighed, sounding satiated. “God. Jack. You should definitely top more often.”

“You are an exceptionally good bitch,” Jack agreed. He lifted himself up and smiled down at Felix. The man was beautiful. Flushed, relaxed, and filled with a healthy glow. “I love ye’, you idiot.”

“Love you too, you pervert.”

They both got up and got dressed lazily, stopping between articles of clothing to kiss and just enjoy one another. Now that their frenzied coupling was out of the way, it was easier to focus on just Felix as opposed to Felix and fucking. 

“Should probably lock the bedroom door,” Felix said. “So no one sees it. Just pretend you cleaned it.”

“I’ve got to do the dishes, actually,” Jack said as an afterthought. “Hopefully I can finish that before anyone shows up.”

He opened Felix’s bedroom door to see the flat was decorated and people were in the kitchen and living room. He froze. 

“We showed up,” Brad said, sounding so sarcastic.

“Did you guys break the bed?” PJ asked.

“I bet five dollars against PJ and say you did,” Michael chimed in.

Jack didn’t move for a long second. Then he slowly backed into the bedroom and shut the door again. Felix was giggling beside him, thought Jack could tell he was just as mortified. “What the fuck do we do?” he asked.

“Break my bed,” Felix replied. “I want Michael to get those five bucks.”


End file.
